dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Gohan
Son Gohan is a fictional character from the Dragon Ball universe created by Akira Toriyama as a protagonist for the media franchise, which consists of a series of manga, anime, soundtracks, movies, television specials, video games, and other collectibles. Gohan is introduced as the first son of the primary protagonist, Son Goku, and his wife, Chi Chi, in volume #17 of the original manga, or the premiere episode of its animated adaptation, Dragon Ball Z. Gohan is the first Saiyan/Human hybrid in the series. Gohan's name comes from the Japanese word "gohan" , is a continuation of the naming scheme of foods by Toriyama. Rice, being a grain, is not normally considered to be a vegetable, even though it is part of a plant. However, as the word "vegetable" is a culinary term, and not a botanical term, the name can also continue the naming scheme for Saiyan characters, which derives names from puns on vegetables (Saiya being an anagram of the word yasai, meaning "vegetable"). In conceptualizing Gohan's character as a teenager, Toriyama originally included glasses or a jacket to his apparel, and commonly, his hair was not spiked up as seen in the final design. With the ending of the Cell arc, Gohan was meant to replace his father as the main protagonist; Toriyama thought that he was unsuitable for that part so he avoided doing that. As opposed to full-blooded Saiyans, whose hair stays the same from birth, Gohan's is drawn at varying lengths, and changes markedly in style. Many of Yamcha's hairstyles are used by Gohan at various points in his life. Initially, Gohan is illustrated garbed in a Hanfu-like surcoat with the Chinese character , fixed on the front and the four-star Dragon Ball fitted on top of his hat. Piccolo later supplies him with a keikogi fashioned after Goku's, but substitutes it with the demon character "" as a sign of his admission into the Demon Tribe. Normally thereafter, Gohan is drawn with a keikogi modeled after Piccolo's own, with the anime recoloring his wristbands from blue to red and, during the Cell Games tournament, his obi from red to blue, despite reverting to the original colors for the former. On Namek, Gohan is portrayed in battle armor worn by Frieza's henchmen, having been given it by Vegeta in preparation for their encounter with Frieza. Prior to his second fight with Majin Buu, Gohan asks Kibito for an outfit resembling his father's, and is then drawn in a keikogi identical to Goku's. Premiering in the manga chapter #196 Kakarrot first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on , Gohan is introduced as the four-year-old son of the series' main protagonist, Goku. Described as well-mannered and reserved, Gohan's story begins following his abduction by the Saiyan named Raditz, Goku's older brother. Later, while Goku is pinned to the ground, Gohan's extreme distress exploded with the release of his dormant power, which allowed him to injure Raditz. Piccolo, startled by this, then takes Gohan away following the fight and Goku's death, and trains him for the upcoming battle against the two other Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. His tutelage under Piccolo forms a deep bond between the two characters, with Piccolo ultimately sacrificing himself to save Gohan during their fight with Nappa. After the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma and Krillin travel to Namek to use the Dragon Balls there, as the Dragon Balls on Earth had turned to stone due to the Earth's guardian Kami's death. After succeeding in gathering the Dragon Balls, Gohan and the others wish Piccolo back to life, causing Kami and the Dragon Balls to be returned. Gohan, along with Krillin and Vegeta, are then forced into an encounter with Frieza, who seeks the Dragon Balls for immortality. Later, after Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza, Gohan is shown to settle back into school life on Earth, waiting for Goku to return home from Namek. A year later, Future Trunks kills a cybernetic Frieza and his father, King Cold, and informs Gohan and the others of the upcoming threat of the androids arriving in three years time. Gohan then commits himself to training with Goku and Piccolo until the arrival of the androids. Following the appearance of Cell, Gohan is taken to the Room of Spirit and Time (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) by Goku. Goku then reveals his intentions: to train Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, and to have Gohan surpass him in strength. Following Gohan's emergence from the Room of Spirit and Time, Gohan is depicted as a Super Saiyan, with Piccolo shown thinking to himself that he barely recognized him before granting Gohan's request to give him an outfit resembling his own. At the Cell Games, Gohan, after stating his reluctance to fight out of fear of being consumed by anger, is tormented by a curious Cell, forced to watch Cell's Cell Jr.'s attack the others in Cell's effort to bring out Gohan's latent power. Following Android #16's death, Gohan, infuriated, ascends to Super Saiyan 2, and later defeats Cell in a Father and son Kamehameha struggle, counseled by Goku from the afterlife and winning with the assistance of Vegeta. Gohan, during the consequent peace that follows, is said to have continued his studies, and later, a sixteen-year-old Gohan is shown enrolling at Orange Star High School in Satan City. On his first day, he foils a bank robbery as a Super Saiyan, and, with help from Bulma, adopts a superhero identity that he dubs the "Great Saiyaman". Participating in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan is depicted as having grown weaker, which the Daizenshū World Guide book explains as due to a lack of training and anger in transforming. Gohan, after having his chi absorbed by Spopovich and Yamu, pursues the two and enters Babidi's spaceship with the Supreme Kai, Goku and Vegeta, where Gohan later fights with Dabura. Following Buu's release and Gohan's defeat at his hands, Gohan is taken to the Planet of the Kai by the Supreme Kai and Kibito. After pulling out the Z Sword and accidentally breaking it in a training session, Gohan unwittingly releases the Elder Kai, who then performs a prolonged ceremony to unlock Gohan's latent powers. Gohan then returns to Earth and confronts Buu for a second time, and defeats him. However, he, along with Gotenks and Piccolo, are later absorbed by Buu. Once revived, Gohan is able to aid Goku's Super Spirit Bomb by lending his chi. Following Buu's defeat and a ten year gap at the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan has finally become a scholar and is depicted with a wife, Videl, and a daughter, Pan. Future Gohan appears in the alternate timeline presented in the volume #33 sidestory of the original manga, Trunks the Story, in which he is shown to be the only surviving fighter; the others have all died at the hands of the androids (Goku, having died from a heart virus following the defeat of Frieza and King Cold, being the exception). Gohan is shown training Bulma's half-Saiyan son, Future Trunks, to assist him in battling androids #17 and #18. In this timeline, Gohan has become a Super Saiyan, and is depicted wearing a uniform similar to his father's, one with his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, . Gohan states he wears it in hopes of becoming as strong as his father one day, and Trunks mentions that his mother, Bulma, finds Gohan bears a striking resemblance to Goku when donning it. In appearance, Gohan's hair is cut much shorter than his present counterpart's, as well as having a scar running down the left side of his face, and is implied to have had lost his left arm fighting #17 and #18. He is eventually killed by the two androids in a battle trying to defend Pepper Town, with #17 boasting that, in previous encounters, the most he had ever used was half his strength; Gohan reacts with alarm at this statement, with #18 chuckling before the manga cuts away to an unconscious Trunks, who cannot feel Gohan's chi upon waking. Like Goku and Goten, Gohan is voiced in the original Japanese by Masako Nozawa in all media. In the Canadian Ocean Studio dub he would be voiced by Saffron Henderson. In the Blue Water dub he would be voiced by Jillian Michaels and Brad Swaile as an adult. In the Funimation dub Gohan would be voiced by Stephanie Nadolny as a child and Kyle Hebert would voice him as an adult throughout the series with the exception of the Trunks TV special where he was voiced by Dameon Clarke. Currently Nadolny and Hebert voice him in all video games with the exception of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, where he is played as a teenager by Lex Lang. As a child, Gohan is depicted with a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage or distress. Due to his mixed heritage, Gohan's character also exhibits unusual abilities, possessing power that surpasses that of regular Saiyans. Vegeta suggests that mixing human and Saiyan blood begets powerful hybrids, which Nappa refers to as a Super Saiyan. On Namek, Saichoro helped unlock a portion of his untapped potential, unable to bring out the fullest of his tremendous latent abilities. Gohan can also freely manipulate his chi for the use of abilities such as the Bukû-jutsu , enabling him to fly, or concentrate it into beams of chi energy blasts, such as the Kamehameha or Masenko . Gohan also possesses enhanced strength, as well as superhuman speed and reflexes. He is able to ascend to Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 levels. Gohan is a playable character in various Dragon Ball-related video games. He first appeared in the 1990 Japanese-language game Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan (with Future Gohan selectable in Dragon '' ''Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road). Gohan has also appeared in crossover media such as Battle Stadium D.O.N and Jump Super Stars. Gohan, along with Goku, is parodied in the Robot Chicken episode "Easter Basket". Gohan has been used in promotional merchandising at fast-food chain Burger King, and collectible cards, such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z_Collectible_Card_Game Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game], have featured Gohan frequently. In 1993, Gohan placed first in an official Shonen Jump character popularity poll; the closest Dragon Ball character to rank behind him, Goku, took fifth. Due to the popularity of Gohan, other merchandise, such as action figures, video games, and clothing have featured Gohan in Japan and in various countries around the world. In an interview featured in the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, a companion book released in December 1997 by Shueisha's Jump Comics Selection imprint, Masako Nozawa, Gohan's seiyū, stated that her favorite episode voicing Gohan was "Sorry, Robot-san - The Desert of Vanishing Tears", an episode originally cut from the American release of Dragon Ball Z. Saffron Henderson, Gohan's original Ocean Group voice actor, has stated she felt protective of the role and considers it to be one of her favorites.IGN's writer, D. F. Smith, liked how during the Cell Games Gohan has more screentime than Goku, and praised his scenes as one the biggest moments from such story arc.Theron Martin fromAnime News Networkcelebrated Gohan's development in the Cell Games as he has grown up and has become stronger. in dragonball heroes goahnf gith cell who is power up by dark star dragonball and is able to over power ssj2 teen gohan easily the boy is no longer match him Turles v gohan61.png|gohan dead Turles v gohan38.png|turles kicks gohan Turles v gohan52.png|turles smock gohan in back of the neck Turles v gohan42.png|turles hits gohan in the back of the neck BearHug.png 650px-Gohan_vs_a_robet2.png 672px-Gohan_vs_a_robet5.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan.png|dark star cell grabs ssj2 teen gohan by the shirt cell grabs ssj2 gohan2.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan3.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan4.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan5.png|cell grab ssj2 teen gohan by the shirt cell grabs ssj2 gohan6.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan7.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan8.png|cell about to kill ssj2 teen gohan cell grabs ssj2 gohan9.png|cell hold ssj2 teen gohan by the shirt cell grabs ssj2 gohan10.png|cell drops ssj2 teen gohan cell grabs ssj2 gohan11.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan14.png cell grabs ssj2 gohan15.png|ssj2 gohan dies Vegeta_blasted_gohan.png Vegeta_kneed_gohan_in_the_stomach2.png|vegeta kneed kid gohan in the stomach Teen_gohan_fells_to_ground_dead.png|teen gohan fiasl to ground dead after being over powerd defeated and killed by hatchiyack Teen_gohan_fells_to_ground_dead_2.png Ssj_gohan_vs_frieza.png Ssj_gohan_vs_frieza2.png Ssj_gohan_vs_frieza3.png Salt_elbowed_gohan_in_the_stomach.png hatchiyack elbows gohan.png|harthiyack elbows gohan hatchiyack elbows gohan2.png hatchiyack punchs gohan in the stomach.png Hatchiyack_punchs_gohan.png|hatchiyack punchs ssj2 teen gohan Ssj_gohan_v_turles_gohan_is_out6.png Gohan_vs_turles3.jpg Gohan_held_back_by_Goku.png